Merlin Moments
by the-supernatural-way
Summary: Set of one shots based off the show Merlin! Genres and Ratings will vary, will contain Angst, Fluff, Whump, Character death, Humour and more! :)
1. Nothing

Welcome! I am going to be posting a random stack of Merlin one shots, different genres, different seasons. I will specify which before it! May or may not contain slash, will tell you beforehand if it does. Thanks and enjoy!

Genre: Angst? Hurt?

Title: Nothing.

* * *

Silent tears dripped down pale skin. Cool air whistled through the trees, brushing through his bones as he knelt on the cold, wet forest floor. Frozen hands were coated in thick, red blood, tiny beads slowly rolled down skinny pale arms. His pounding heart cut out any sounds of the outside world. He blinked, trying to clear his eyes so he could see properly, but the tears never stopped. Now unfrozen, he sluggishly moved his hands, fretting what he was about to do. Quickly, he pushed down on now cooling flesh, hoping to slow the rivets of red. But nothing he did helped. Mumbled words flew from his mouth, anything he thought might help, but still... nothing. Sitting back, he saw what he never wanted to see. He saw one of his worst fears, right in front of his very eyes. His master, his friend! His best friend at that, lying perfectly still, not even the ever-present steady rise and fall of his chest. Nothing. Nothing! He had failed. His life, his destiny, his friend. And there was nothing he could do to save it, save him. And it was all his fault.

* * *

Thanks, hope it wasn't to strange. Will post again soon!


	2. Daily Occurrence

Here's a new one!

Genre: General

Title: Daily Occurrence.

* * *

The yell rang throughout the castle's corridors, echoing on the stone white walls. Every maid, servant, knight and noble heard it clearly, but they were used to it, as it happened all the time. The sound of fast feet filled the air now, followed by shouted apologies and clangs of dropped objects. Ragged breaths and chuckles of on-lookers continued to fill the surroundings, until a final shout rendered the halls silent. After a while, a voice could be heard, not words, but a voice that everyone knew, as they heard it everyday. It sang off the roof, reflecting back at the occupants, making them smile. Everyone by now was used to the servant and masters behaviour and took it in their stride, continuing their obligations and duties as if nothing was happening. An argument could be heard now, but no one expected any different. Slowly, the argument turned into playful teasing, bantering- if you will. Light slaps and low laughs followed, and footsteps signalled the pairs departure. But the occupants of the corridors and hallways knew this, and continued in their lives. Because this was just a daily occurrence.

* * *

Done! Let me know what you thought, this randomly came to me.


	3. Should have known

New one! please follow, fav and review :)

Title: Should have known

Genre: mild angst, hurt more than comfort.

* * *

He should have known. Really, it was too good to be true. Arthur leant back in his chair, thinking of the past days events, committing them to memory.

His father called him in to the throne room, wanting to talk. Arthur arrived, willing to listen, thinking it was just about his knights or riding out on a quest. But not this. No, his father wanted to tell him that he was giving Merlin to a visiting noble for a week or two, as he is one of the higher ranked servants. Arthur opposed immediately, as Merlin was his servant, so he should get to decide where he goes and if he goes at all! But his father was forceful, saying how Merlin was a member of the household, not just Arthur, so the King has a say in him too, and as he was King, overruled Arthur. Flustered and angry, Arthur yelled at his father, saying it was unfair. Uther yelled back, saying it was done, and nothing would change his decision. Walking out, Arthur was mad, at his father, at this noble. He realised then, he didn't even ask who the noble was. Storming into his chambers, he let out an angered yell, slightly scaring his manservant. Seeing him for the first time, Arthur quickly explained his anger, and Merlins serving of the noble. Classic Merlin, he just took it in his stride, saying how 'he couldn't be more of a prat than you are sire'. And Arthur had laughed, seeming to see he was over reacting, how in a week it would all be fine and go back to normal.

Oh how wrong he'd been.

When he arrived, the noble- Lord Mathews, he'd looked at him, really looked, and saw just a usual noble, expensive clothes, jewellery, muscular body and large height. Arthur thought he'd deduced this man right than and there, seeing nothing bad, nothing he should warn Merlin about. But when Lord Mathews found out who would be serving him, Arthur noticed an excited glint in his eye, also a dangerous one. But as soon as he'd seen it, it vanished. Thinking it was just his paranoid imagination, he let it slide. Merlin greeted the Lord nicely enough and was greeted the same in return. They left then, Merlin carrying the belongings to his temporary masters room. Quickly, before the door shut, Merlin turned back and gave him a smile. Arthur knew then that things would be just fine.

Sighing in the present, Arthur realised how wrong he was. Images of blood and bruises entered his mind. A scared voice and an angry one. Then soothing and tears. Arthur shook his head, he should have known, he could of spared his friend the pain. When he had seen Merlin in the empty corridor, cowering, and trembling, he immediately knew something was off. Rushing over, he knelt beside his friend, but seemed to take him by surprise, scaring the boy. It was then he first saw the abuse on his manservant, blood rushing from his head and nose, shallow cuts and deep ones. Purple and black bruises ringed around his neck, on his arms, legs, hands, feet. Anger, pure red anger filled him, as he knew who had done this straight off. He should have known! Misinterpreting Arthur's anger, Merlin cowered more, scared of more hits and kicks and punches. It was then that Arthur realised how traumatised his friend was, and pulled him carefully into his arms. That was the moment when Merlin let his barriers down, seeing as he was not a threat, and sobbed openly into Arthur's shoulder. And Arthur let him, freely, as it was his fault. If he had fought Uther harder, warned Merlin, threatened Lord Mathews. But he hadn't, so it was his fault.

Sitting in the hard, wooden chair next to his manservants bedside, he thought about the week, what he could have done, should have done different. Too many popped into mind, opportunities he missed, openings he should have taken. But, he sighed, it was in the past, nothing he can now do can change it. Leaning forward, placing his elbows on his knees, he put his head in his hands. He couldn't change the past, but he could make sure the same thing wouldn't happen in the future. It was then that he promised himself, he would never let any harm come to his friend, not if he could stop it.


End file.
